User blog:Meatholl/ShoopDaKev VS Meatholl
Hellloooooooo everyybody, It's me Meatholl, this time I'm battling my son, ShoopDaKev, let's see who'll win, alright? (BTW I REALLY HATE MAKING BLOGS SINCE MINE LOOK ALL RETARDED AND STUPID BUT OHWELL) In this epic rap battle we will see who will come out as the winner, will it be, father Meatholl, or his son, ShoopDaKev. Meatholl will go first, since Shoop and him agreed on that. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKI USERSSSSSS SHOOPDAKEVVV! VERRRSUSSSSSSSS MEATHOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! BEGIN! Meatholl : ''' Why hai ShoopDaKev, Imma firing mah disses towards you, be sad, because the one who's gonna kick your ass is no other than your dad! Finally, after a week, you thought of some rhymes that you could spit, It's easy to think of something, but I guess it's hard since you're a retarded piece of shit You got your own show, EURBOH? That's cute, here's a present, a DISLIKE. How do you expect to beat me if you're too scared to add me on Skype? You need to follow orders ya cunt, so you better listen to your boss, Your rhymes are poop, Shoop. Don't deny it, and just admit your loss! '''ShoopDaKev : OK, Meaty Boy, I'll show you how a real battle goes. You may have won against some trolls, but now your ignorance shows. You try and try to rap, but you always fail. Like, think you can spit, but it always comes out stale. You got your name in blue? Whoop dee doo! You might have a star, but no one thinks you deserve it, that sure is true. You may think you've won, but this is just the beginning! You may be Bi, but you'll never be winning! Meatholl : Meatholla found those rhymes sickening, I'm a GOD!! Show some respect! We both know that in the end this guy named Kevin will come out completely wrecked. You're a disgrace of son, you can't rap, you're nothing but an pathetic foe, I'll lyrically burn you and leave a scar, then banish you, and call you Zuko. You'll be so mentally scarred after this battle you'll be too fucked up for an promotion, I don't deny those things you're saying to me, but atleast my best friend ain't hand lotion. Well, that was it, this phony of a brony has been slaughtered by yours truly, Take it as an example, this God will destroy any peasant who acts unruly. ShoopDaKev : Meat, please, your rhymes don't compare. You think your so great, but to you, this fight isn't fair. I'll have a better battle with Dragon, in the rap battle tourney. But to challenge this Shoop on the mic, you should've listened to the warnings. Jeff VS Slender? Well that's an orignal idea. I feel more battles coming, Like RTP VS YTKorea! You'll never recover from my rhymes, like what happened to the others. I'm a never ending force, I'll always win another. E! P! I! C! RAP BATTLES! OFFFFFF WIKI USERSSSSSSSSSSSSS Who won? ShoopDaKev Meatholl Category:Blog posts